


Little Bit Scared

by Vampgirl236



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Dan, Caring Phil Lester, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Dan Howell, Daddy Phil, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Cuddling, Power Outage, Scared Dan Howell, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampgirl236/pseuds/Vampgirl236
Summary: Little Dan is scared of the dark





	Little Bit Scared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thetransfanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetransfanboy/gifts).



 

    "Goodnight, love" Phil said as he kissed his little on the forehead and turned to leave the room.

"Daddy wait!" Dan exclaimed voice slightly slurred because of the blue pacifier in his mouth.   

"Yes bear?" Phil asked stopping at the door. "I need my teddy!" Dan pouted, pointing to the old worn teddy bear sitting on a shelf on the other side of the room.                               
"Oh silly me!" Phil said exaggeratedly walking over to grab the prized toy. "How could Daddy forget his baby's teddy?!" Phil gasped. 

" _Daaaaddddyyy_!" Dan whined and reached toward the stuffed animal. "Fine." Phil chuckled as he handed Dan the toy and kissed him once more. "Now get some rest Bear" Phil said affectionately. "Daddy loves you."

   "Love you too Daddy." Dan slurred sleepily as he snuggled down under the blankets with his teddy. Phil smiled at the little before starting toward the door. Before he left he made sure to turn Dan's Winnie the pooh night light on and  left the door slightly ajar. 

 

                                                   

* * *

 

   Sighing as he laid down on his own bed, Phil couldn't help but wish there were two of him. Today had been a really busy day.

    Between shopping, filming and editing the next Amazingphil video, filming two gaming videos with Dan, and then taking care of a sleepy baby who had slipped into his little space after said gaming videos, Phil was exhausted. It would definitely be easier if there were more than one of him. But sadly that wasn't the case. 

   Reaching over to his bed side table Phil turned on the baby monitor so he could hear Dan if he woke up in the middle of the night and needed him. Then he rolled over and fell asleep. 

* * *

 

    Phil woke up feeling even more tired than before he went to bed.              

The first things he noticed were that it was raining really hard outside and that he could hear Dan crying softly threw the baby monitor. His first instinct was to look over at the alarm clock to see what time it was but as he did so he realized the screen was black. Strange but he didn't think to much into it, instead grabbing his phone and seeing that it was only 4:25 AM. 

   He got up and started walking groggily to Dan's room. It wasn't until he got there and tried to turn on the light and it didn't work that he realized the power must have gone out. 

   Dan must have woken up and been scared because the room was so dark. Phil turned the flashlight on his phone on and walked over to his crying little.

"Shh, Baby it's ok. Daddy's here." Phil cooed as he scooped the younger man up and carried him over to the large cushioned rocking chair.

   "Daddy?" Dan hiccuped as he clung onto Phil's shirt. "It's ok Bear. I've got you." Phil replied. Dan whimpered and hid his face in his Daddy's neck.

                 Phil continued to hold and rock Dan until his crying died down. "How's a nice warm bottle sound Bear?" 

"Kay Daddy." Dan mumbled in reply, still not lifting his head from it's place in Phil's neck. Phil chuckled lightly at the adorable little and stood up with Dan in his arms.

    Making sure the flashlight was still on on his phone Phil started walking toward the kitchen with Dan still stubbornly clinging to him.

 

        Once they made it to the kitchen Phil put his phone down on the counter with the light facing up so they had a little light. 

"Dan I'm going to have to put you down now Love." Phil said regretfully as he tried to pry the baby off of him. "Nooooo!" Dan whined and clung onto Phil harder.                          "Bear I need two hands to make your bottle." Phil coaxed softly.

Dan whimpered a little but loosened his grip so Phil could set him down on the counter next to his phone.

   "Good boy!" Phil praised and made quick work of preparing a bottle. It was a good thing they had a gas stove so it didn't need electricity.

Phil made sure to check the temperature of the bottle before he handed it to Dan.     "Let's go sit in the lounge and we can watch Winnie the Pooh on my laptop." Phil said as he helped Dan off the counter and grabbed his phone. 

   Dan grabbed onto Phil's hand and followed him into their lounge. Phil sat down on the sofa and pulled Dan down onto his lap.

"Pooh bear Daddy!" Dan giggled as he reached forward and grabbed Phil's laptop off the coffee table.

   "Alright, alright give me a second." Phil chuckled as he opened his laptop and brought up the movie. Dan hummed along to the opening song and mouthed along to the dialog. No matter how many times they'd watched it Dan still loved every minute.

   About half way threw his bottle and almost to the end of the movie Dan's breath started to even out and his body went lax against Phil's. Phil smiled down at his little and put his laptop back on the coffee table.

   He took his phone and turned off the flashlight, then readjusted him and Dan so they were both laying down with Dan on Phil's chest. Pulling down the blanket he kept on the back of the sofa just for times like this Phil covered him and the baby in the soft fabric and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

   The next morning Dan woke up back in his big head space and incredibly comfortable. Opening his eyes he realized the reason he was so comfy was that he was laying on top of a sleeping Phil. 

  Dan smiled softly to himself and decided he could pretend to be little for a little while longer.


End file.
